This invention relates to new and improved methods and apparatus for performing static and dynamic tests of well bore fluids in a well bore. More particularly, this invention relates to new and improved methods and wireline apparatus adapted for successively measuring one or more properties or conditions of the connate fluids in an isolated interval of a production well while the well is under both static and dynamic flow conditions.